diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Booster
The was released on June 3, 2016, unnamed and was fully released on June 4, 2016. It branches off the Tri-Angle. It cannot upgrade further. Design It has a total of five barrels; Four of them at the back with two pairs close together made for the accelerators, and one barrel in front of the tank. Compared to the Tri-Angle, it has two more barrels in the back. Technical Upon upgrading, this tank adds two barrels at the back. Also it slightly increases movement speed, reload and bullet stats. The barrels at the back shoots weaker bullets than the barrel at the front. The barrels at the back has recoil that speeds the tank up while going forward when shooting. Strategy * Strong Against: Low DPS, Low Fire Rate, Slow Smasher/Melee Tanks, and the very boss based on this * Weak Against: High DPS, Decent Drone Tanks. As the Booster Because of this tank's speed, it is one of the hardest to kill (judging by the attacker's skill/stats and the target's maneuverability/stats). It is also one of the few tanks that can go up against an Overlord, Overseer, Manager, , Necromancer or Battleship due to its speed outmaneuvering the enemy's drones. A commonly used strategy with this tank is to dive in, deal damage and retreat before the enemy can kill you. One of the recommended builds for this is to upgrade your Maximum Health, Health Regeneration, Body Damage, Movement Speed, and Reload Time. This is particularly useful against tanks with slow reload, as you can circle them and easily avoid the bullets, such as the Hybrid (although Hybrids can also be a dangerous threat; the minions damage you, making you a bit weaker, and the Hybrid can instantly kill you by either ramming in with its full health or shooting you with its massive cannon. As a note, a direct hit from the Hybrid with max Damage and Penetration with not kill you if you have full Max Heath and a full bar of health, and that the Hybrid has more Max Health than the Booster). However, this strategy usually doesn't work against high ROF (Twin classes, Flank Guard classes and Machine Gun classes), as it is difficult to push through their rapid-fire bullets to actually make contact with them. If you get too close, they can simply push you back and destroy you with their bullets. Your second option as a Booster is to be what you fear: a high ROF Booster. If you max out on Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, Bullet Speed, and Reload, you become a threat due to double concentrated fire on the back, with a head cannon to clear the way. However, this makes you very vulnerable, as you have no attributes to a good defense nor a good escape plan (unless you upgrade your speed). Your third option as a Booster is to get high Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, Movement Speed, and medium/high max health and health regeneration and attack low level tanks. You can chase them down and kill them with your bullets. They will probably assume you are using a Body Damage build and try to avoid your body instead of your ammunition and end up dying by your bullets. One very important reminder: Avoid Octo Tanks and Triple Twins. When you see them, avoid them at all costs, because diving in makes you take damage, and touching the Octo Tank/Triple Twin with high Body Damage will certainly kill you. Octo Tanks/Triple Twins without Body Damage usually focus on Bullet Damage, meaning that you would probably die even before reaching them. However, the Octo Tank has 8 small gaps where a Booster can ram them from, so by simply running to those gaps, you can avoid a lot of bullets, while also giving you a chance to destroy the opposing Octo Tank. In TDM, when one side as full control over the leader board, Booster is commonly the tank that gets a couple kills, is the only one on their team on the leader board and then more of their team of any kind of tank comes on. This seems to happen with a body damage ramming Booster more commonly. *Note: The bullets fired from the back barrels shoot bullets are significantly weaker than the bullets fired from the front barrel, but have high recoil in return, so don't rely on them to damage your enemies. Against the Booster The most effective counter against the Booster is by using Traps to lock down an area you want them to stay out of. If you are not going down the Trapper route, then the second best way to deal with Boosters is through raw bullet damage output. Using the Destroyer, Annihilator's, and or the Hybrid's massive bullet will instantly kill any tank, and even Ramming builds lose over three quarters of their health. Using high DPS classes like Penta Shot and Sprayer is also a great deterrent. The last, and by far the simplest way to deal with them, is to simply ''avoid ''them. Use the Sniper branch's high FOV to see them before they see you. If you just spawned/respawned next to a hungry Booster, invest as many points as possible into Reload and Movement Speed and get out of there! If you are a Level 44- Tri-Angle, use your Movement Speed to get out of there as well (or ram the Booster if it has lost at least 1/4 HP). Gallery Booster First Place.png|1st Place With Booster (Red team) Trivia *The recoil from the back cannons were likely to be an inspiration to its name. *Along with the Fighter, it is one of two names submitted by fans to be given to a tank in-game. *The Booster, along with the Tri-Angle, are the best classes at avoiding the Arena Closer. *The Booster, the Tri-Angle, the Hybrid and the Destroyer were the most used classes for body damage ramming until the Smasher was revealed. *There is a boss version of the booster, named the Fallen Booster. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks